


Anthem of the Angels

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly tries to handle a monumental obstacle on her own.





	Anthem of the Angels

**Ache** : Jason mind told his heart to knock it off, to understand that there should be no ache or want for her; however, it was hard to ignore the familiar pain as he watched his family from a distance.  
  
 **Separation** : “She didn’t want to tell anyone…especially you” the words seem like they are cutting Michael’s mouth as they leave his lips, the pain evident even as he avoids the eyes of a man that he admires; Jason hangs his head in shame, saying the only word he can manage in that moment, “Understood.”  
  
 **Veil** : She acts as though she believes her stringy blond hair will actually hide the paleness of her skin or the black bags which seem darker against her deep blue eyes; Jason wants to tell her he knows she’s in trouble, he’s here to find a way to make the impossible possible once more, but as she sarcastically asks about his wife – he knows his proclamation will fall on deaf ears.  
  
 **Fix** : “You don’t think I want to help,” Michael’s anger leave his words dripping with venom at the underlying accusation Jason has just made, that he - her son - is not doing everything he possible can to help her through her painful journey, “It’s wait and see, Jason, exactly what they said – chemo is the only chance she has!”  
  
 **Lead** : His footsteps trace hers until they are both surrounded by the silence of the hospital’s sanctuary; in secret she has been receiving her treatment, pushing away everyone out of fear that they’ll see her as weak or incapable, and she now sits alone on a pew while staring at the ceiling as though some answer will fall from the concrete barrier.  
  
 **Breath** : She tries to keep it steady as he says nothing and occupies the space beside her; instead, she tries to will him away with her silence and maintain even inhalation only to have it become shakier as each second passes between them.  
  
 **Reciprocate** : “You should’ve told me” he says the words in slight resentment, but it is all overwhelmed by his heart’s hurt – the stab of knowing she hid from him; “I don’t have to tell you or anyone else…anything…I’m on my own…this is the boundary I set” she does her best to appear firm, yet the teardrops give her away.  
  
 **Chase** : He knows she wants something which he’s never been able to offer her, a fight or protest as she storms off; however, as she exits General Hospital, he pulls up in front of her and says nothing while extending a helmet to her – she hesitates for what seems like forever before complying.  
  
 **Intertwine** : His hand covers hers, locked at his waist, and prevent her from dismounting the motorcycle; when he feels the helmet heavy against his shoulder, her hands bunching the shirt within her grasp, he snaps his eyes shut and feels the tears burn the back of his lids.  
  
 **Permanent** : “You can’t be a part of this, not this time” the words are forced but certain, she’s trying to release him of any responsibility to her; any life outside of her has been absent from him since he discovered her secret, even as she hints he needs to consider it, he cannot – leaving his embrace to answer her unspoken question, _I’ll be here_.


End file.
